


Some things never change

by gonattsaga



Category: Cursed (2005)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning After a.k.a. set after the end of the movie, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-16
Updated: 2009-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the daylight came reality. The magic of Friday night was gone. The curse, the adventure, the excitement, all of it was merely a memory now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻]Some things never change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040818) by [cocrylic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic)



With the daylight came reality. The magic of Friday night was gone. The curse, the adventure, the excitement, all of it was merely a memory now. Barely even that, more like a dream, blurry at the edges, too unreal, too incomprehensible, too amazing. It was like a movie or like every day dream he'd had since he was a kid. Well, except for the part where he was cursed with the mark of the beast, of course. But the rest of it, the strenght and the confidence, the attention, the attraction, standing up for himself, being cheered at (by real cheerleaders!) and admired and respected, more than that, being a hero, someone who lured the school's token homophobic jock out of the closet, helped save the day and got the girl in the end. It had al been so perfect. He was a leading man. A star. Although, of he's completely honest with himself, a bit over-the-top. It would've been enough to be a Somebody. Now he's not even that anymore.

Nope. Back to normal. Back to being the weakest link, the nerdiest loser at school, not to mention the most unattractive. And that's High School, by the way. The school of schools when it comes to the importance of not being everything that Jimmy has always been, up until a week ago and now am again, as if being an orphan wasn't enough, now he'll probably develop post-traumatic stress disorder from being attacked by werewolves. Not that any psychiatrists would ever believe him. They'd probably diagnose him as psychotic instead.

Bo, he reckons, will probably be even worse to him now that he knows Bo's darkest secret and no longer possesses the wolf's irresistable sex appeal to distract him with. And Brooke, again because of the lack of sex appeal, will probably no longer act as a buffer between them either. Saturday morning, they probably both woke up and, squinting in the sunlight, re-capped the events of the previous night and cringed. Sort of like waking up after a night of heavy drinking and realise you made a complete fool of yourself the night before and took home a last resort one-night-stand that you can't even bear looking at now... not that Jimmy would know anything about that. So far, his experience consists of a Happily Ever After kiss with the pretty girl and an attempted Just Out Of The Closet kiss with said pretty girl's boyfriend... Oh, and a hug.

Bo hugged me, Jimmy thinks. Even after everything, Bo had hugged him. He'd been all bashful and awkward about it at first, but as soon as he was hugged back, poured all of his intent and joy into the embrace, and maybe even love. Jimmy recalls the hug through sense memory and shivers. Well, that would all have changed now and would never happen again.

Jimmy buries under his blankets. He doesn't think he can ever face them again, either of them, Brooke or Bo, might as well request a transfer and be done with it, change school, change his name and his hair cut. Start over, oh that sounds wonderful. A fresh start, new everything. New bullies, new cheerleaders, new unrequited love interests and their wild card boyfriends.

He can still feel the hug. There was something about that hug. He can't quite put his finger on it, but he can't forget it either. Something about the solidity of it, the sincerity. And Bo's cheek when it brushed against his as they pulled apart again, his breath ghosting over the skin of his neck... and then there was Brooke, and Jimmy's perfect Hollywood ending.

If being cursed with the mark of the beast doesn't warrant a sick day, than at least being cursed with the mark of the beast and as a result becoming irresistibly attractive and strong and powerful and popular, only to then lose said curse and all of the above-mentioned perks again, well, that must surely warrant at least a week's worth of sick leave. However, Ellie disagreed yesterday when he mentioned this theory. Not that he was surprised, since she never agrees with him on anything, ever. Some things never change. He'd held back from pointing this out to her though and waited until he was alone in his room before he started sulking, seeing as she'd had to decapitate her boyfriend and clean up all the mess afterwards, he figured he owed her as much. He'll probably go to school tomorrow too, if she asks him.

But today is Sunday, and he is not going anywhere. He's not even going to get out of bed, he's going to hide right here, under the covers, and secretly sulk all day long.

Well, that was the plan anyway. But since everything is back to normal again now, nothing ever goes his way anymore. And sure enough, Ellie comes barging into his room univited and yanks the covers right off of him, doesn't even say anything, not "Hello", or "Good morning", or "I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking, I'll leave you alone now...", oh no, she just gives him a look. And then she leaves again.

"I thought I'd have a lie-in, that's all", he calls after her.

"Breakfast is getting cold", is shouted back from downstairs.

He sighs. Some things definitely don't change. But then again, he is quite hungry, so he drags himself out of bed and stomps downstairs, feeling at least five years younger and not in a good way.

Ellie has made his favourite, though. And there are flowers in a little vase on the table. Just like the first time they had breakfast just the two of them after the accident, when the two of them was all there was left and all they had was each other, two tortured survivors and the normalcy of eggs and bacon. Jimmy supposes that's the case again, so the association is appropriate.

He lifts a piece of scrambled eggs to his mouth and blows on it to cool it down. The heat from it bounces against his lips and ironically enough it makes him think of Bo, and of that almost kiss. He can still feel the warmth of Bo if he thinks about it... Of course the scrambled eggs help. Putting the fork down again, though, he can still recollect the warmth of Bo's breath as he leaned in close to him the other night. So close, almost close enough to touch... But then Jimmy had jumped back, out of shock, or fear, or denial, or heterosexuality, or something, and the warmth was gone again. He almost missed it, for a split second he missed it and its promise, and he missed the instinctive tingle in his own lips and for a moment, even as he was babbling, he regretted moving away. 

It was just as well, though. Bo is going to be kicking himself enough as it is without there having been a kiss between them, and the more he kicks himself, the more likely it is that he'll be kicking Jimmy later, only literally, and since Jimmy lacks both sex appeal to distract him and strenght to defend himself, that would be bad.

Ellie sigh and breaks him out of his little reverie. She puts her own fork down with a clatter, but gives him a sympathetic smile when he looks up. He hates when she does that. He loves her for doing it, but hates that she does it. Because it makes him feel even more like a freak. 

"It's only been one day", she says, and then, "You know, you she's probably waiting for you to call her ..."

Brooke. It takes him a moment to realise what Ellie's talking about, Brooke, and it makes him feel awful, for several reasons, one more embarrassing and devastating than the next.

"Why don't you?" Ellie asks.

Why don't I, Jimmy thinks. Why don't I call Brooke... Well, same reason I didn't call her yesterday, even though I said I would. The curse is broken. It's over. And yes, technically, the curse was already broken when Bo hugged him, when he kissed Brooke, but that could be explained by a number of things, the remnants of the curse still lingering, which is really possibly because he'd still felt strong and confident, there was no way he would've kissed Brooke otherwise. Then there's the adrenalin from everything that happened, endorphines, whatever. The magic of the night even. But then morning broke and brought the clarity of daylight with it and it was really, really over. He was his usual pathetic self again and couldn't even work up the courage to dial his, her number. And he figured that if he was back to his old self, they probably were too. 

Which is why they didn't call me instead, he thinks. 

As if on cue, the phone rings. Jimmy doesn't want to answer and quickly shakes his head at Ellie. She sighs and gives him another one of her looks, then goes to answer it herself. He is just about to tune out her voice when she says, "Oh, yeah, he's right here ..."

Jimmy's heart leaps up and gets stuck somewhere in his throat. When he gets to his feet, they seem all wobbly underneath his weight and when he grabs the reciever from Ellie he realises that his hands are shaking slightly. He takes a moment to take a deep breath before he puts the reciever to his ear. He then opens his mouth to speak, but is immediately cut off.

"You have your cell turned off."

Bo. 

Jimmy exhales all of his breath and feels his heart start beating again. Way too quickly, but at least it's beating. And why does he feel like he's choking on a fireplace?

"I figured you and Brooke... thought you might need some alone time, so I didn't call your house yesterday, but then she texted me this morning..."

"Yeah... I'm not with Brooke..."

"I figured."

"I actually haven't seen her since we walked her home."

"You didn't call her?"

"Uh... No."

There is a pause. Jimmy starts to think the call got disconnected, because it's like the line has gone dead, but then there's a faint gush of a sigh, sort of breathless, tired almost, like one of Ellie's sighs but deeper, and Bo says, "Yeah", just like that, breathless and tired, and the sound of that one yeah alone sends tingles all over Jimmy's skin. He shuts his eyes and focuses on his breathing.

Then Bo says, "I need to see you."

"W-what? No!"

"No?"

"N-no, I mean, I can't, I'm busy, s-sorry..."

"Busy doing what? Your sister told me you were eating breakfast. Look..." he lowers his voice, which makes it worse, "I'm not gonna do anything, you don't have to worry, I'm not gonna try and kiss you again or anything... okay?"

"That's not, I wouldn't mind, I mean, I don't mean-- I'd mind, but..."

"Well, I won't--"

"But I wouldn't, but that't not why--"

"I just want to talk."

Bo's nothing if not stubborn. Jimmy's surprised he wants anything to do with him anymore. Half of him thinks he just wants to make sure Jimmy doesn't out him to any of his homophobic pals, the other half, the half he really doesn't want to pay attention to, thinks he might still be into Jimmy and won't realize he isn't until he sees him now that the curse is lifted, and then he'll be repulsed by him and remember what a loser he really is. 

Some things never change. Might as well get it over with, he figures.

"Okay", he says, "Where do you want to meet?"

"I'm standing on your front porch."

Oh. Well. Go figures. 

He takes a deep, calming breath again once he's at the door, then he puts his hand on the door handle and carefully opens it. Sunlight hits him square in the face and he has to shield his eyes with his hand and squint to make out anything of Bo besides his silhuette, and even then all he sees are his eyes and his lopsided smile. 

"Hey there, Jimbo..."

Jimmy moves out onto the porch and goes to stand next to Bo so that the sun isn't in his eyes. Bo moves with him so they're still standing face to face. He's still smiling, half of his face now smeared with light. 

Jimmy swallows past the fireplace, waits for the inevitable moment of realization and replusion from Bo, while he makes a poor attempt at small talk, something he's not good at even under normal circumstances.

"So, Bo, how have you been?"

Bo chuckles. His eyes twinkle. He looks happier overall, Jimmy notices, more relaxed, more radiant, like he has this glow around him. 

"Since two days ago, oh, fine... bit sore, but I'm fine... How are you?"

"Oh, I've been better."

"Yeah:..."

Since the inevitable moment is dragging out, Jimmy decides that he should probably invite Bo in, maybe offer him some breakfast, so he does, nervously and with lots of bashful smiles and jerky movements. Bo accepts the invite, similarly nervous, but he makes even that look good and Jimmy thinks he might hate him a bit for it. And why does he feel like he's on a first date?

He leads Bo into the house and into the kitchen. Bo hugs Ellie in greeting and she then makes up a lame excuse to leave them alone in the kitchen. Jimmy's sense memory kicks in the minute he sees Bo hug his sister and all of the sudden he feels chilly. They sit down opposite one another and starts digging in, the small talk gets easier and easier, until it's actually relaxed and Jimmy is actually having a good time. He makes Bo laugh on several occasions, which is a boost to his self-esteem, because Bo must think he's funny and clever. At least that's something. Maybe they can actually be friends, after all.

Then Bo puts his elbows on the table in front of him and leans forward, eyes twinkling more than ever, and says, "What did you mean you'd mind but you wouldn't mind if I tried to kiss you again?"

And that's when it becomes clear to Jimmy that they've been flirting for the past hour. 

"Huh", is all he can think of to say.

Bo chuckles, and repeats what he said, but Jimmy still can't think of anything intelligent to say, so he just shakes his head. 

"It's just funny is all", Bo says. "And I said I wasn't gonna if you didn't want me to, so relax already... but it's funny how you said you'd mind but wouldn't, I was just wondering what you meant by that..."

"You don't want to", Jimmy says before he knows he's saying it, surprising both of them.

"What?"

"Nothing. I didn't mean anything by it, I was just babbling, I do that, when I'm nervous, it's the phone, I hate talking on the phone..."

"Really."

"No eye contact."

"Right."

"I don't even know what I was talking about, I wouldn't mind, I don't know why I said I would, I guess I meant to say I wouldn't not mind, you know, because you hadn't seen me since I fully stopped being a werewolf so I figured you were still under the impression that I'm, you know..."

"We really need to start having normal conversations..."

"Yeah... I know..."

"So would you mind if I kissed you, or not, I'm confused here."

"Uhm."

"Or were you trying to tell me that you weren't scared of me trying that, but you didn't want to lead me on because you're not gay?"

"Uhm. Yeah... Maybe..."

"Cause I think you are."

"S-sorry?"

"And I think you do want me to kiss you."

"I... w-what, why would you think that?"

"Because you could build an electric fence out of the energy passing between us right now. We have this thing. It's like a magnetic field between us, can't you feel it?"

Bo's hand moves forward and lands on top of Jimmy's. The skin on skin contact sends a jolt through Jimmy and he twitches, but he doesn't pull his hand away. 

"It's okay", Bo says, in his deeper voice. Jimmy thinks he might be trying for soothing, but the voice has a whole other effect on Jimmy. "I'm scared shitless too, by all of this, but come on... if we survive a fucking werewolf attack, then this shouldn't be too hard right?"

Bad choice of words, Jimmy thinks feebly.

"I mean", Bo continues, a lighter tone to his voice now, "ten per cent of the population is doing just fine with it..."

He squeezes Jimmy's hand, and winks at him, coaxing Jimmy to let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, and he chuckles a little. But half of him is still waiting for the inevitable moment of reality to come crashing in, and he doesn't think he could handle the disappointment when it does if he lets this go too far now.

"What is it?" Bo asks him. "Talk to me. Am I barking up the wrong tree, or what?"

"No", Jimmy whispers. "Not exactly."

"So you do feel something for me too?"

"I feel something..."

"And you do want me to kiss you."

"Yeah, but--"

I mean, no, Jimmy corrects himself, but the words never reaches the outside of his mouth. Because something is blocking the exit. It all happened so quickly. Bo had grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, and then met him halfway, and now they were both leaning uncomfortably across the table, and not so uncomfortably kissing.

Bo lets go of Jimmy's wrist and relaxed into the kiss. He brings both hands up to either side of Jimmy's head. He tilts his own head to the side and deepens the kiss. Jimmy has never felt anything this amazing before in his entire life. His skin is on fire. He moans, but Bo swallows the sound. 

They come apart for air, and words, and the first thing that comes out of Jimmy's mouth is, "But I'm not a werewolf anymore, we broke the curse, I'm not alluring--"

"Would you please, please, stop talking about werewolves? I'm trying to seduce you here..."

"O-okay..."

"And for the record, I always found you... alluring... you know, in your dorky sort of way. Why'd you think I gave you such a hard time at school? The curse had nothing to do with it. It didn't change how I see you or how I feel about you, so breaking it is not gonna change it either..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So... this is really happening, then?"

"Looks like it."

Jimmy watches Bo's eyes flit down to his lips and he sneaks his tongue out to wet them. Bo's eyes clouds over. And if you pay really close attention you can see his breathing shallow. Jimmy feels stronger and more confident already. His heart is fluttering around in his torso. And this time, he grabs Bo's head and kisses him. He explores Bo's mouth with his tongue and laps up the little sounds Bo makes. He buries his fingers in Bo's hair, it's so soft... how did Brooke ever think he was straight...

Brooke. 

Jimmy breaks the kiss. They're both breathing heavily now. And there's a glint in Bo's eyes, fierce and hungry. Jimmy swallows. 

"What about Brooke?" he says, before changes his mind, or his mind is changed for him.

"What? What about her?"

"What's she gonna... I mean... what about... her?"

"Don't worry about it."

"No, really, Bo. We need to talk to Brooke before this goes any further..." Jimmy insists and pulls away. 

Bo sighs and sinks down in his own seat. He rubs a hand over his face. Composes himself.

"Yeah, really", he says. "Don't worry about it. I've already talked to her."

"You-- you did? When?"

"Ehm... this morning... I told you."

"You told me she texted you."

"Yeah, well, she did, and then I called her up. Listen... It was her idea that I come here today. I told her she was crazy, but it turns out she was right... about you, and me..."

"So she knows?"

"She said she was removing herself as the middle woman... and that if I fuck this up, or hurt you in any way, she'll kick may ass."

They both break out laughing at that. And when Bo looks at Jimmy now, Jimmy can see it, it's right there in his eyes, all the love and lust and happiness, it's there and the glow around him, it's there too, same glow and energy as always, only not angry anymore. It's there when they look at each other. Jimmy never thought much of it before, since the love and lust were so well-hidden, but he can see it now and it makes sense. And, he guesses, some things never change, mark of the beast or no.

 

The end.


End file.
